exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer Ameshas
Ameshas of the Adventurer class - specialized in speed and technique - are as follows. List of Characters Arjuna The hero of the Indian epic known as Mahabharata. A rival of Karna, this hero is the son of Indra and bears the power of thunder within her arrows. She possesses great, impeccable honor and combat etiquette, worthy of her legend. Billy the Kid A thuggish young individual who constantly defies order and believes herself to be the most threatening delinquent in the world. She acknowledges no authority but her own and is extremely immature in her behavior. Chevalier d'Eon A mysterious knight whose previous identity - man or woman - remained forever a mystery. A talented spy who played a determining role in several wars, she loves to keep facts about her a mystery. Cu Chulainn A spearmaster known as the Dog of Culainn, this individual desires neither fame nor fortune, only justice and freedom from the curses that were placed on her. She sometimes lacks tact but possesses a righteous and kind heart. D'Artagnan The iconic musketeer - despite using a rapier more than a musket, ironically - is a renowned french hero known for her prowess with the sword and charisma that united many behind her. Don Quixote An eccentric young knight who pursues fame and chivalry in a world where honor is dead. An eternal dreamer, her charm and conviction make no doubt despite her appearing somewhat delirious. Edmond Dantes The Count of Monte-Cristo, a cynical and bitter avenger who denies the world's happiness and believes that it is a bleak inferno. Tohkata Miyagawa has strongly supported her, to the point of granting her part of her powers in order to bolster the Count's trust in herself. For more information, see Edmond Dantes (Amesha). El Cid A Spanish hero of mythical proportions, the one who conquered back the lands of Spain, his accomplishments were celebrated by the writings of Pierre Corneille, making him an example of heroism through tragedy and breaking free of one's fate. Hanzo The first of the ninja, this silent individual has created the very tradition of spying and espionage in Japan. A master spy and poisoner, Hanzo is an extremely devoted individual who only performs her duty, and nothing more. Jack the Ripper A master killer with sharpened knives, Jack is a shadowy presence with the visage of an innocent young girl acting as a facade hiding merciless bloodlust. She has a great affinity with Angra Mainyu. James Bond The iconic spy returns as an Amesha, confident and talented as always. A feminine body did not deter her appetite for punchlines, martinis and seductive one-liners. She possesses somewhat of a rivalry with Mata-Hari. Loki A trickster deity who was close enough to mortality to be treated as an Amesha. She is extremely tricky and loves teasing others, especially Ravager Class-Amesha Thor. She often hides her true thoughts. Lugia The legend of a king of seas, a wandering Celtic god and a traveling hero, she inspired an entire pantheon with her courage. She is inspired from the being known as Lughna Tuule. Mary Read A female pirate known for her trickery and talent for deceit as well as fearsome reputation and independence. She is not one to be influenced or used by others, but can be somewhat straightforward at time especially when riches are involved. Mata-Hari A master spy who usurped the identity of a follower of Shiva as a covert ops. A sensual and tricky individual, her bond with Tohkata Miyagawa is peculiar due to the latter's tie with Shiva as well, a mix of devotion, fear and affection. Miyamoto Musashi A talented swordsman and the inventor of many arts, she can be said to be the creator of Rokugan's philosophy. This blademaster has a slight penchant for bragging and is somewhat hard to approach due to her rough behavior. Okinunushi A descendant of thunder-bladed Susanoo, she can be seen as the direct ancestor to all of Japan's imperial bloodline. This keen-bladed and serious woman bears the pride and dignity of Japan on her shoulders as a mantle. Robin Hood A symbol of one rising against the upper classes of society, Robin is a master bow user and a trickster who loves instigating rebellions and quelling inequalities. Robinson Crusoe Robinson is a survivor, one who survived by herself in the depths of nature and overcame the wilderness and loneliness while staying partially sane. Her determination as an Amesha has been bolstered to incredible levels. Sherlock Holmes A cold and calculating detective who solved countless cases. She is renowned as one of the most talented investigators in both reality and fiction and despite not being great for combat, is excellent at finding clues and deducing solutions. Zenodora Horenheim admires her. Simo Hayha A sniper known as the White Death who killed several hundreds in barely a year. While asked about her exploits, she only answers "I did what I was told". Her humility and talent managed to make her transcend into an Amesha. Sinbad A mythological traveler who wandered the world on the wings of a Rukh. She is constantly curious for new horizons and believes herself to have no true limit. Ulysses Ulysses - or Odysseus - is the hero of the similarly-named story. An example of cunning and trickery, she is extremely intelligent and analytic, but does not possess much interest in combat. She is also extremely compassionate due to the loss she endured. William Tell A master bow and crossbow user who was known as the one forced to snipe an apple on her son's head as punishment for defying authority. This expert sniper's rebellious will is glorified as one of the first legends representing the battle against nobility. Category:Character Category:Amesha Category:Interra